tu ne seras jamais seule
by Nanou62
Summary: Gil fait une surprise à Sara, justement elle en avait besoin  saison 11, quand sara rencontre belle maman


Titre : Tu ne seras jamais seule.

Auteur : Nanou

Résumé : Gil fait une surprise à Sara, justement elle en avait besoin.

Saison : 11 episode : ? je sais plus le numero, juste que c'est celui que sara rencontre belle maman

Rating : K

Merci a abou, ma beta sur cette fiction, merci pour tes conseils, ta correction, et surtout ta patience !

Merci didou, comme d'habitude, parce que sans toi, j'arriverais pas a ecrire encore !

Elle entra dans son appartement si vide, et en même temps rempli de « lui », pleins de petites choses qui la faisait sourire, certes il n'était plus là physiquement, mais tout de « lui » se ressentait. Elle posa son regard sur le petit meuble de l'entrée, une photo de « lui » y était posé, faisant fuir les éventuels mâles qui passeraient la porte puis plus loin dans le grand salon, trônait sur l'imposant bahut son terrarium ou séjournait Jingo, une petite couleuvre.

Gil lui avait offert cet animal durant leur lune de miel, l'inopportun était venu se perdre sous leur lit, Gil avait sous entendu que c'était leur premier bébé, elle n'avait pas été trop enthousiaste d'avoir à garder un tel animal, toutefois avec ce regard de chien battu que Gil avait arboré, elle ne pouvait plus rien lui refuser.

Elle pénétra dans la grande pièce en soufflant, la semaine avait été très longue, trop longue assurément. Tout d'abord cette soirée où Gil devait être présent, il s'était désisté au dernier moment, ça d'ailleurs, elle devrait lui en retoucher deux mots quoiqu'elle n'en pouvait plus de ces coups de téléphone à retardement en ce moment. Il l'appelait tout les deux ou trois jours, il n'avait même pas pu l'appeler avant pour lui dire qu'il ne serait pas présent, il lui avait juste tendu un piège, elle savait qu'il tenait particulièrement à ce qu'elle soit là pour voir sa mère, d'ailleurs elle le voulait aussi cependant, elle aurait juste aimé sauter quelques étapes contradictoires de leurs passé.

Elle soupira, entre l'ex de Gil, les remontrances de sa belle mère, et une explosion qui avait été - soit dit en passant - relativement proche d'elle, assez pour sentir encore le souffle de celle ci lui hérisser les poils des bras.

Elle s'effondra sur le canapé, sans s'en rendre compte, des larmes roulèrent sur son visage, c'est dans des moments comme ceux là que Gil lui manquait. Si elle c'est marié avec lui, elle avait plus qu'appréciée d'être dans ses bras pendant tout le temps qu'ils étaient ensemble, maintenant, ici, dans cet appartement vide, elle se sentait seule, oui tellement seule. Elle se recroquevilla et se berça doucement, en murmurant des petits « il m'aime, oui il m'aime », essayant d'y croire plus que tout.

Elle était dans ces réflexions, avait elle fait les bons choix, après tout, c'est elle qui lui avait mit la pression au début. Sara lui avait dit qu'il devait prendre une décision, il était revenu, et elle lui avait fait découvrir une nouvelle vie. Loin des massacres de Las Vegas, loin d'une vie trépidante qu'offrait la ville de la nuit.

Ils avaient été heureux, ils étaient heureux, ensuite la fin de l'expédition était arrivé, ils avaient dû rentrer en France. Gil avait trouvé un poste d'enseignant, elle voyait que ça lui plaisait, il avait toujours aimé transmettre son savoir.

Elle était heureuse pour lui or, elle ne pouvait plus rester dans leur appartement à l'attendre, Gil lui avait proposer également un poste néanmoins ce n'était pas son « truc », les chaises d'école, elle, c'était le terrain qu'elle préférait.

Sara ne pouvait pas reprendre le travail sur un terrain inconnu, non, la France n'était pas un pays pour elle. Elle voulait repartir, mais elle ne le pouvait pas maintenant, elle avait besoin de moyens financiers et ce n'était pas en restant dans ce 50m² qu'elle en obtiendrait.

Après un appel de Greg, elle avait pris sa décision. Gil l'avait soutenue, elle lui aurait bien demandé de l'accompagner, mais elle avait vite compris qu'il serait plus heureux en restant en France. Actuellement, elle était repliée sur elle-même, en pleure et seule, oui plus seule que jamais.

Gil l'avait joint sur sa web cam quand elle était avec sa mère mais depuis, sa voix lui manquait, ça faisait plus de quinze heures déjà et là maintenant, si elle n'était pas totalement désespérée, elle l'aurait bien appelée. Mais elle ne voulait pas se montrer comme maintenant, si proche du gouffre.

Elle attrapa un cousin sur le petit fauteuil, se cramponna à lui, fermant les yeux aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait, imaginant juste que ce petit objet si fortement pressé contre sa poitrine était son homme, son amant, son amour…

Elle ne releva même pas la tête quand elle entendit du bruit, croyant - à tort - que cela provenait de la fenêtre ouverte de son salon.

Son corps se mit à se détendre inconsciemment quand une main douce vint effleurer son bras. Elle releva fébrilement la tête s'accrocha à des yeux d'un bleu intense puis, elle fixa une bouche aux lèvres qu'elle savait douces, sensuelles et aimantes alors que celles-ci dessinaient une moue inquiète.

Il s'agenouilla devant elle, Sara instinctivement se glissa doucement dans ses bras puissants, libérant encore ces larmes.

Il posa une main rassurante sur ses cheveux, lui murmurant des mots d'amour apaisant. Il était le seul à pouvoir faire taire ses larmes.

Gil assit dos à l'accoudoir, la tenait étroitement dans ses bras et elle, la tête sur l'épaule de son amant, portait un regard vide sur le plafond de son appartement. Ils étaient bien ensemble, pas un mot n'était prononcé, ils avaient juste besoin de se tenir l'un près de l'autre, sentir la peau de l'autre. Juste être ensemble.

Des coups furent donnés à la porte d'entrée, mais aucun des deux ne bougea. La porte s'ouvrit doucement laissant apparaître les figures anxieuses de Greg, de Nick et de Ray.

- Sara, murmura ce dernier, cherchant du regard la jeune csi.

- Hey, fit-elle revenant enfin à la réalité, ne bougeant toujours pas des bras de son homme.

- Hum, excusez-nous, on ne savait pas que vous étiez revenu Gil, fit Greg légèrement gêné.

- Pas de souci les gars, lui répondit l'entomologiste.

- Nous sommes venu te tenir compagnie, dit Nick une boite de pizza à la main.

- Merci, répondit Gil. Il avait prit la parole sentant que Sara était trop émue pour parler.

- Bon, hum…, Greg se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire.

Nick posa la boite sur la table basse du salon, devant le canapé.

- Bon, nous allons vous laisser, dit Ray, voyant qu'ils devaient les déranger

- Non, dit brusqauement Sara, la voix légèrement rauque. Gil referma son étreinte sur elle.

- Vous pouvez rester avec nous, dit-il simplement.

Le regard de Nick se posa sur Sara puis sur Gil, il sourit. Ils étaient venu la voir parce qu'ils avaient bien tous senti que Sara était à bout.

- On ne veut pas…

- Vous ne nous dérangez pas Ray, je suis très heureuse que vous soyez là, dit elle les yeux brillant caressant le bras de Gil. Tous, rajouta t-elle.

Ils s'installèrent tous par terre, Sara glissa du canapé et s'installa entre eux alors que Gil, lui, s'installa sur le canapé. Il laissa glisser sa main descendre dans le cou de Sara. Il ne voulait pas la lâcher.

Il regarda Sara manger un morceau de pizza, riant de l'histoire que Ray racontait, sur une certaine expérience qu'il faisait quand Ecklie était arrivé, il décrivait comment celui-ci essayait de lui apprendre à faire son expérience.

Ray, diplomate comme d'habitude, l'avait juste renvoyé dans son bureau par une petite phrase cinglante.

- Il ne changera jamais, dit Griss en esquissant un sourire.

- Non mais si c'est pour devenir pire, je préfère qu'il reste comme ça, dit Nick en rigolant.

Gil regarda son ancienne équipe, plus la sienne depuis son départ, non mais celle de Catherine dorénavant.

Il les vit sourire lorsque le portable de Nick se mit à sonner, suivit de près par celui de Greg et enfin de Ray, il était heureux pour eux, de les voir toujours aussi unis, lui ne voulait plus faire ça, il adorait enseigner.

Il aimait sa nouvelle vie, cependant, Sara était loin de lui et ils en souffraient tout les deux.

Un jour, ils trouveront une solution, cette situation était juste temporaire. Ils seront de nouveau ensemble, mais à présent, il voulait profiter un maximum de ces trois jours qu'il avait avec elle.

La porte à peine fermé, Sara sentit Gil se lever, faisant glisser une de ses main le long de son bras. Il lui saisit alors sa main et la fit se lever, parcourant la pièce, se dirigeant doucement vers la chambre, son regard bleu océan accroché à son regard amande, dévorant d'envie.


End file.
